New Pet
by d-E-a-D-12349876-a-C-c-O-u-N-t
Summary: Yoruichi has always been the only one in Kisuke's life, but when the Urahara Shop gets a new guest, will Yoruichi be able to show that she is the top dog...or cat...in Kisuke's life. Please read and review. I hope that you enjoy it... chappie 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Yoruichi woke up, feeling delightfully refreshed. She looked over at Kisuke, which was a perfect sight except for, there was no Kisuke. He did this often, always getting up right before Yoruichi can. She pulled on some clean clothes and put her hair in a neat ponytail. She walked out of the room, yawning as she did so. She came face to face with her missing bed partner.

"Yoruichi!" he called, joyful as ever,"Look who I found digging in the garbage outside the shop!" He then proceeded to pull out a puppy, happily wagging her tail. She barked once and licked Kisuke's cheek. Yoruichi glared at the small lump of fur that Kisuke dared to call a dog and turned to Kisuke.

"Why is this thing in here?" she asked. Kisuke looked distraught for a moment, but quickly gained his composure after thinking for a while.

"Because she looked cold." She. _She?_! Yoruichi hated dogs, especially mutts. That was the first reason why she hated the dog. But a girl dog. That meant competition for Yoruichi. Kisuke may not have realized it, but he just let in a potential threat to his and Yoruichi's perfect relationship. It could've just been from staying in her cat form for too long, but this dog was public enemy number one. She knew that it wasn't stupid. Correction. _She_ wasn't stupid. The dog realized that Kisuke was a fine sight to look at, and she wanted a bit of him. Was it even possible for a man to fall in love with a dog? Probably not, but there was one thing Yoruichi _was_ sure of: That mangy mutt was in love with Yoruichi's lover.

She could see the way the small dog reacted when Kisuke snuggled closer to it. She felt the heat and cuddled as close as possible. Warming up was one thing. Snuggling was another. The puppy could tell that Kisuke was a main source of heat and good looks at the same time, so she only did what instinct told her. What stupid instinct told her to do was get closer to him. At least the dog had one good thing going for her: A good taste in men.

"I think I'll name her Hana," Kisuke decided, stroking the puppy, now newly named Hana on her soft, velvety head. Yoruichi cringed at every touch, frowning on the adorable sight. He knew that she hated dogs, so why did he have to help someone in need?

"I think you should put her back in the rain..." Yoruichi mumbled, gesturing outside of the window. It was pouring cats and dogs (ironic, isn't it?) outside. The rain collided with the concrete ground, making Hana whimper. Kisuke delicately calmed the small pup down, holding her closer as if to protect from harm. Yoruichi growled lowly.

"Put her out in the rain?!" Kisuke exclaimed. "I would never do such a cruel thing!" He put Hana down, allowing her to explore the new surroundings. She snuggled up against Yoruichi's leg, causing her to move over. Hana looked up at her, big brown eyes penetrating Yoruicho's golden ones. If the dog wasn't so dang cute, Yoruichi would've kicked her. She didn't like the idea of having another animal in the house, let alone a girl one. Another type of animal that was male would've been perfect. Except for a cat. Yoruichi knew the boundaries and stuck with them.

Kisuke smiled and patted Hana on the head. Hana wagged her tail furiously and rolled on the ground, signifying that she wanted her tummy to be rubbed. This disgusted Yoruichi. What human or animal in their right mind wanted someone to rub the stomach? Of course, this little dog did.

Kisuke did as the small pup told him to and rubbed her tummy. Hana licked the blonde man's face. Then Kisuke did what REALLY made Yoruichi's blood boil. He laughed. He laughed at the disgusting show of affection. He laughed at the happiness of a flea-ridden puppy. Yoruichi's eyes widened as Hana proceeded to lick him, completely satisfied with her new master.

"We need to get her a bed," Kisuke said, once again picking up Hana. "She'll also need a food and a water dish. Oh, it's going to be so much fun to have a pet..."

Yoruichi glared daggers at the small doggy. "You may live here, and you may sleep in the same room that I do..." Yoruichi quietly told Hana, shifting into a cat. "But you will never, I repeat never, have Kisuke. Do I make myself clear?" she asked in a low growl. Kisuke was already gone, preparing for the preparations of a new puppy. He had a childlike act about him, telling Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta about how much fun a dog would be. But what about having a cat? Kisuke had once told Yoruichi that cats were his favorite animals?

Hana turned towards Yoruichi, her innocent demeanor wiped off her face. "Crystal..." she repeated in the same tone. Yoruichi, in her cat form, was able to comprehend the speech of any animal, so she was not taken back by this.

"You may be cute, cuddly, and innocent looking, but I have all the moves."

"Then why do you sound like a guy?" Hana shot back. Yoruichi looked towards the ground, refusing to make eye contact with the worst thing that was ever put onto the earth. "I would never dream of liking Urahara, but just so you know, we really are alike..."

And with that, Hana happily scampered off and snuggled against Kisuke's leg. He bent down to pet her. He had a gentle touch with her, as he always did with Yoruichi. Then she remembered something very important: Kisuke loved Yoruichi. He didn't realize what Hana said, neither did he truly care. He was a reliable person when it came with romance, and he would stay true to his kitty. Yoruichi smiled as well as a cat could smile, allowing a wave of relief wash over her.

Yoruichi furrowed her brow in confusion. What did Hana mean when she said,"...we really are alike..."? It was confusing, but Yoruichi figured that she would just wait and see what happened. There was just one problem left: Getting rid of that mutt.

**A.N.: Alright, this is my first UraYoru story. I'm going to try to make it funny and exciting, with a bunch of twists and turns. Hope you enjoyed it!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kisuke had been off shopping for _that_ mutt, telling Yoruichi something along the lines of,"If she's going to be staying with us, we need to treat her like we treat you..." He'd give a goofy smile and walk out. Yoruichi realized that he didn't quite understand the fact that Yoruichi was a princess, and thus deserved to be treated as such. What was Hana? A dog that couldn't fend for herself. So, shouldn't she be treated like that? That's why Yoruichi found it a perfect idea to throw her back into the torrent of rain.

Hana rolled on the floor, Ururu and Jinta patting her as she did so. She'd get up and rapidly wag that tail. Ururu would say something like,"How cute!" and Jinta would pet some more. It made Yoruichi sick how something so cute had such a dastardly plot stored up in her not so pea-brained mind. She had a plan, but Yoruichi couldn't quite tell what it was about. The door opened, and Kisuke walked back in, humming a merry tune. Hana sprang up and ran to him, barking gleefully. Kisuke put some stuff down and rubbed her head gingerly. He picked up a water dish and sat it down. Hana stared at it, as if expecting something to already be in it. Kisuke laughed at this.

"No Hana, I have to fill it up first..." he told her, gently stroking her back. He pulled out a food dish, almost identical to the water dish. Yoruichi eyed this, making mental note of the idiocy of it all. Not only was this dog on the verge of Yoruichi's last nerve, Hana also knew that she was pushing Yoruichi off the deep end.

Kisuke opened up a bog and pulled out a small, fluffy bed. He placed it on the ground, and gestured for Kana to step inside. She did so, and barked again, obviously content with Kisuke's purchase. "Do you like it? I do, too!" he smiled. "Yoruichi, I couldn't possibly forget about my favorite kitty," he pulled out a small mouse with catnip in it. Yoruichi immediately started playing with it.

"Now, I have some work to do, so I want you two to play nicely," he told them. When he walked away, Hana and Yoruichi immediately stared at each other.

"What did you mean by,'we're alike'?" Yoruichi asked, pawing her toy aside. Hana gave the most smug look a dog could give, pushing away her bed, the water bowl, and the food bowl. Yoruichi glared at her, eyes not flinching. Hana didn't seem any intimidated, sending back the same look with the same fierceness of Yoruichi's.

"What ever do you mean, Yoruichi?" Hana asked with an innocent tone, the smug appearance evident on her face.

"You know exactly what I mean, mutt," Yoruichi shot back. Hana seemed to look hurt for a moment.

"Oh that! Well, I want to show you something. But you have to keep it a secret," Hana instructed, taking Yoruichi to a vacant room. Yoruichi furrowed her brow. "Watch very closely, Yoruichi." There was a flash of smoke, and a beautiful woman with long. curly blonde hair stood there, the same smug impression plastered onto her face. She was tall with a slender figure, the proportions almost matching that of Yoruichi's. Yoruichi's eyes widened, but she worked to narrow them as well as possible.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How is it possible to do that?! I thought only I could..." Yoruichi trailed off, still in an evident state of shock. She transformed as well, and she pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants. Hana did the same, pulling on a blue shirt and blue jeans.

"You see, we're both special. We have an ability and-"

"It isn't an ability. It's a gigai," Yoruichi looked to the ground, trying to figure out something to explain to herself what was going on.

"It's not? Well, maybe _I'm_ just one of a kind..."

"That's impossible. Unless you had a special kido or a zanpakto or..." Yoruichi stopped herself.

"We'll go with that..." Hana said, reverting back to her dog form. "Come Yoruichi, Kisuke might be wondering where we could've gone off to." Yoruichi nodded, still shaken up by the sudden transformation. She turned back into a cat, following in suit with Hana. Kisuke bent down to pick Yoruichi up.

"Hey Yoruichi!" he said, happy as ever. Yoruichi closed her eyes, not minding the man who was cradling her gently. Kisuke smiled. "You guys wanna go to the park tomorrow? It'll give us some quality bonding time!"

Hana jumped up and down, obviously saying yes to the question.

"Great! Hana, do you want to sleep in here or in my room?"

Hana turned her direction towards Kisuke's room. Kisuke nodded and pulled her bed to his room. Hana jumped in and settled herself in it. Yoruichi climbed onto Kisuke's bed and turned back. Kisuke smiled and got into bed as well.

Yoruichi lay in bed, wondering what could Hana mean by all of this. There was obviously something very strange about this dog, but she couldn't place her finger on it. Hana was definitely not a dog, nor was she a human. She couldn't have been a Shinigami, or else Yoruichi would've been able to tell the moment she walked in the room. But then that only left one possible explanation...

**A.N.: Alright, I'm going to try to make the chapters better, but so far I think that this isn't too bad. I hope...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hollow! You're a Hollow!" Yoruichi whispered as loudly as she could without waking up Kisuke. Hana turned to face Yoruichi, obviously disturbed with the sudden disturbance.

"Do you mind if this can wait until morning?"

Yoruichi hissed. "No. It can't! I know that you just want to eat Kisuke and Tessai and Jinta and Ururu's souls! And the mine!"

"Don't be stupid, Yoruichi. If I wanted to do that, don't you think I would've tried by now. And besides, if I were a Hollow, I would've had a spiritual pressure and would've easily been detected and killed. Now can I go to sleep?"

"What are you, then?"

Hana yawned, sitting up. "You really want to know? Fine. I'm a creation of Mayuri Kurotsuchi modified to transform like you do to keep my cover."

Yoruichi wasn't buying it. "Why are you here?"

"I was sent here by Yamamoto to survey Urahara Kisuke to make sure that you and him weren't conspiring against Seretei. They gave me this ability because it'd be strange to find a beautiful girl outside in the pouring rain. So, they knew that Kisuke has a soft spot for animals. Cats, preferably. But I just wanted to get on your nerves with the dog thing..."

*Blink Blink*

"Must I repeat myself. I'm not here to eat anyone."

_She doesn't want to do any harm? Maybe she's not as bad as I thought..._

"Although, Kisuke is pretty cute without the hat..."

_EVIL! I've got to warn Kisuke that she's out for the hat!_

Yoruichi, of course, wasn't stupid enough to let her surprise show. In fact, you couldn't even tell that she was mad. Aside from the fact that steam was coming from her head.

"I'll have you know that I'M the one who sleeps in Kisuke's bed, I'M the one that he serves, and I'M the one who enjoys Tuesday with him. And I'd cut my hair before I let you in on Tuesday..."

"I'm so threatened..."

Hana laid back down in her doggie bed. "Can't wait for the park tomorrow..."

_She's going down..._

**A/N: I wanted a more shorter chapter to tie up everything so far. Just so that everyone can understand what's going on and who she is. You know, I've never noticed how many unintentional OCs I add. Oh well. They're fun and I'll probably never add myself in a story. Unless it's with Uryu...**


End file.
